Bleach Devils child
by Renki Siauda
Summary: A Strange boy with gold eyes kills a hollow in the Rukon district and is taken to the academy with his enormous spiritual power he cant quite control : Up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach those rites belong to Tite Kudo

Devils child

On the outskirts of the rukon district of the soul society a boy with short snow white hair sits under a grate oak tree staring into a blue sky dotted with white clouds, lost in his own thoughts. Then something catches his eye. Down the road two men one short and fat the other tall and balding both wearing ragged dirty clothes. The strange part was what they were dragging, a hollow bound in chains. The two men slowly made their way up the path the hollow keeping step when they finally made it to the tree the fat man spoke,

"Hey freak" he said trying to hold back his excitement

"stupid pig" the boy quickly retorted.

"Say what you will Caleb you little demon this is the end of you" the tall man said stroking his short beard with his free hand.

With that said Caleb dropped out of the tree and quickly snapped a slim branch off at about three feet. The men then released the hollow and ran the hollow thrashed its frog like head to rid it's body of the rest of the chains. It then looked at Caleb hungrily and lunged strait at him mouth wide open.

* * *

At this time two soul reapers were walking down the road on patrol they stopped to witness what was going on one was a stern looking red haired man the other was a young blue haired girl. The female reaper drew her sword only to be stopped by the mans out stretched arm.

"Kana just watch the boy can win:" he spoke

"But Kane how" ? She asked looking at him full of fear.

"He has a fire; if he wins he will come to the squad". The man looked on excitement burning in him.

* * *

…

Caleb jumped back just before the hollow's hand slammed into his gut sending him flying. He landed twenty feet away. His body began to glow the energy that he produced was off the scale he stood up and Kana could see that the boys energy was burning. The hollow came and he brought his stick down on top of the hollows head destroying it and burning the stick to nothing.

Kana flash stepped to the boy's side picking him up and taking him to the seireitei and right to the squad four barracks. where captain Unohana was waiting to receive the boy.

"How is he captain Unohana"? Kana asked with real worry

"He's just fine the injurys were minor but the boys spiritual pressure is out of control".The captain spoke kindly.

* * *

Later that day

Kane and Kana enter the the head captains office three other captains are present at this meeting first was captain Unohana, then there was captain Zaraki the leader of Kane and Kana's squad and last was captain Ukitake. they all gathered to discuss what went on int the rukon district earlier this morning as the two lower squads men recount the events of how this strange white haired boy slayed the hollow

"So head captain what should we do " Ukitake asked curiously

"HAHAHA Give him to Squad eleven he has the make of a grate fighter" Zaraki butted in before the head captain could say any thing

"Enough! the boy will go through to the academy he must pass it before he can be assigned any where" the head captain said in a final tone that quieted the bickering captains.

** Authors notes:  hey this is Renki this is my first bleach story hope you enjoy it chapter two will follow. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own bleach those rites belong to Tite Kudo**

Caleb was sitting up in squad four waiting to find out his fate, when Kana walks in throwing the door wide and knocking over Hanataro.

"Sorry Hana" Kana quickly helped him up "but we've got really got good news for the boy". She almost squealed.

"Oh his name is Caleb and he's actually quite cool he's only about fifteen". He said still trying to regain his composure.

The whole time Caleb just stared out the window wondering if he would ever escape the torture that happened the other day and all his life. He looked over at the blue haired girl and smiled. She looked over at him the first thing she noticed was not his hair but his shining golden eyes.

Later after Caleb was told that he was to attend the soul reaper academe he sat and thought to himself in squad four barracks just how he would survive this new part of his life. He quickly fell asleep; in this dream which he had quite often he was walking on a cut polished marble floor as he looked up he saw the night time sky filled with stars the moon on the other hand was a brilliant crimson color, in the center was a pool lit up by iron torches the liquid was black. As Caleb walked up to the pool a serpent raised strait out of the liquid its scales were a brilliant red lined with black its golden armor glistened as the black liquid ran off the serpent's back.

"Hello boy back again I ssssee you are troubled my young friend". The serpent spoke in a regal but a booming voice, "can you still not hear my name"? He asked.

"No I can't hear it my friend everything else I can please tell me "Caleb pleaded with the serpent.

"Ok Caleb I will keep telling you it until you hear it for after all you should know me in your hart of harts my name is Mun….".

"What why can I still cannot hear your name friend" Caleb spoke sadness hit him as the floor gave way he slipped into the thick black water and he heard the last thing the serpent said

"Keep faith Caleb my friend my partner you will hear me soon until then be strong" then it all faded away to darkness and the choking sensation got stronger and he awoke and the bed he was in was ablaze and the head captain was sitting adjacent to him in the chair.

"I'm so sorry sir I didn't mean to I'm a little demon I know that". Caleb pleaded and apologized the best he could to the old captain.

"No boy you're not a demon but you are very powerful and that is why I am glad to send you the academy you almost made contact and you haven't even been trained yet". The head captain spoke with pride.

"What are you talking about? Made contact what does that mean?" Caleb asked only getting more confused. It even showed on his face.

"Boy you are a born soul reaper you have seen your zanpakuto spirit" the old reaper spoke bluntly. "Even though you do not its name you have seen its form that's not something that just any one can do". Yammamoto said reassuring the boy the best he could.

Two weeks later he joined the ranks of the academy at first the days were slow but as his training progressed so did his hart didn't get stronger. On his third week of classes he had just gotten used to living in the dorms today kedo class was especially hard because they were going to try some hado spells of destruction

Today we will start with Hado spell thirty three sokatsui let's get started" as he whipped around and pointed hand at the target in the back of the room and yelled out "Hado thirty three sokatsui" a bright blue fire ball shot from his hand and destroyed the tallest target. The class began the first two girls to try the spell couldn't even form the fire ball. Ok boy in front of Caleb messed up the incantation and the spell exploded on him and turnd him black with soot. Most others got the spell right off the bat. When it was Caleb's turn he began

"Ruler mask of blood and flesh all things in the universe fly slight claw at the dream wall that brooks no sin Hado thirty three! Sokatsui" he fired the fire ball on the first try but what shocked everyone was the sheer size of the spell easily three or four times bigger than the others in the class it kicked so hard it knocked him on his when he hit he let out a curse. He waited for people to start screaming and try to kill him instead though his whole class cheered for him as well as his sense praisd him. For the first time in a long time he felt at peace.

**Authers note hi again its me hope you injoyed chapter two**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey this is renki this is my third chapter **

**I don't own bleach and I thank MR kudo for his creation **

**Pleaz review**

Caleb first years at the academe rolled by his time in the academy was really beginning to become interesting the winter war ended on his third year.

Fourth year in the academe saw Caleb's first trip to the world of the living his class, 1-2 was on a trip to a spiritual hot spot north of Shinjuku industrial district. The teachers set up a group of dummy hollows to work on the classes team work. The class was split up into groups of five students Caleb's group was comprised of Caleb his best friend Yuki Satsuma a girl from the rukon district one, Ryon Matsura a son of a lower class noblemen, And two others who wouldn't listen to his commands

Halfway through the exercise the teams were to spread when the two teachers felt five large spiritual pressures three of which were memos level hollows the other two were clearly arrancar the first arrancar reached Caleb's group quickly the arrancar was male about five eight with short spiky blue colored hair his mask fragment covered his right eye and looked like a bird slightly his yellow eyes resembled a hawk his white uniform differd slightly because the usual red sash was replaced with a green one and his sleavs were removed.

"Damn there only academe students this will be no fun Elisa" he mumbled as he kicked the air and cursed.

"Who the hell are you arrancar" Caleb barked his hand on the sword at his side

"Oh lookie here looks like we have a little boy with a big set of GA hones Ha-ha this might be fun after all" a malicious smile ripped across the arrancar's face "the names Alcester moncolo" and the he sonidoed over to caleb, caleb then tried to quickly use the drawing technique called battojutsu Alcester jumped over the blade "almost too easy kid". He blurted out just as Caleb's sheath connected the side of the arrancar's head.

"What the! Caleb and the other's said in all together. They just looked on in horror as the sheath cracked and Alcester just shrugged it off

"My turn" he said the first strike landed squarely on Ryon's face and he went through a window and landed in a ware house below the second was a kick to Yuki's gut and as she was passing out she heard him say "I'm sorry I don't like hurting women even if there soul reapers"

Caleb's spiritual pressure went wild, "Damn you, you basterd". Caleb shot off and slammed his sword into Alcester's zanpakuto and sent him flying his eyes blazing with energy. With another sonido he was behind Caleb and brought his sword down and blood flew from the boy's sholder his vision fas fading his eyes closed here he was again the dark torch lit room the serpent was already waiting for him

"Serpent san how do I protect my friends how do I win against this enemy" caleb pleaded to his dream friend.

"Look inside your hart and listen then call me out young soul reaper" with his words the serpent dove into the black depths of the thick pool.

This world closed out back to darkness his eyes shot open as he stood up and faced the arrancar his white and blue uniform soaked in blood. Caleb's body began to glow blue from his spiritual pressure. His eyes narrowed into a death glare

At this point the teacher of his zanjutsu class arrived to witness his student's battle

"Burn Brightly in this dim world Munsakuru O Nensho"! Caleb yelled whipping up a cover of dust. When it cleared he realized his right arm was covered by samurai like armor and in his left hand along nodatchi style blade that glowed red hot off the handle flowed a crimson cloth with a black moon on it

"You'll pay for this you son of a". Caleb was cut off by his opponent

Damn kid you should learn to relax and lets enjoy this fight with that the man drew his zanpakuto and like a dagger in reverse and called out its name Strike fast and steady Guerra Del Halcon with a flash of light and a strong gust of wind he stood there in full resurrection form his forearms were covered in three massive feather like blades and talons took place of feet his mask changed it sort of looked like a mardigras mask with a sharp bird of prey beak.

The two warriors clashed back and forth but it was clear who had the other hand Alcester was faster although before he was able to finish the kid off a figure appeared so fast that it stunned the arrancar

"Wait! No it can't be you"! Caleb heard just as he fainted and everything went black

**So what ya think you'll find out in chapter four who saves him **

**Translations**

**Munsakuru O Nensho- burning moon circle in japaneese**

**Guerra Del Halcon- War hawk in Spanish **


	4. Chapter 4

**Caleb: what the hell that's just wrong that better not leave a scar**

**Me: hold on just wait oh I don't own bleach **

**me:Hey again it's me yea I got plenty of time this week end**

* * *

Caleb's vision was fading Alcester was just about to land the finishing blow when a dark figure put himself in front of the attack.

"What the no not you! Who are you anyway"? The arrancar spoke shocked at how fast the soul reaper had put himself in front of him.

"Ha what's wrong arrancar to fast for ya"? The soul reaper asked

"As if ha ha ha" with that he then disappeared.

"That won't work" the soul reaper said as he raised his zanpakuto and called it out "Flash Ryujomaru"! Quickly he caught up with the arrancar flashing his shikai to him it was gauntlet with two curved blades on top and a katana blade coming out the front he smirked at him and disappeared again this time rappering in the arrancar's path.

"Ha ha this is going to be fun. What's your name soul reaper"?

"It's only the fair my names Fujimaru kudo".

Well then before you die Fujimaru my name is Alcester so now you die he then he formed an azure cero and launched it strait at Fujimaru then fired a spinning balla right behind the cero. Just before connection he heard the shattering word yelled out.

"Shunko"! Fujimaru yelled out lightning rapped his body and burned off the parts of his shihaksho that covered his arms, neck, and back his speed increased and pierced Alcester's hart and obliterated him by forcing all the energy from his shunko through his zanpakuto disintegrating his enemy.

Damn you Fujimaru Kudo I hope you face my sister Elisa, Alcester said with his last breath he heard Kudo say.

Sorry for you my sister was already on the to her when I got to you and she is Just as or stronger than me he spoke and looked towards his sister's spiritual pressure once he was gone Fujimaru picked up the academe students he could he shumpoed to his sister's side just as she finished Elisa. She came down as her arrancar opponent dissolved into shadows and blood.

So how'd your fight go Fujimaru Matsurai started to ask.

Ha was there there any dout litte sis Fujimaru said as another arrancar this one short with red hair whos mask fragment was a jaw bone lining his own lined with sharp teeth grabbed Yuki the girl student by her long lite brown hair and held her up as he oppend the garganta to Heaco Mondo

Just before he lept threw he spoke in a deep cold voice "If you want the girl back you have come to our master's hideout and get her".

After twenty minutes of shumpo the siblings reached their destination the two stop while each carring one of the boys. They stopped in front of a store the name of which the name of was Urahara Shoten.

"Urahara san"! Fujimaru called out causing the light to come on and a man came out blond the man had blond hair and wore a green and white striped bucket hat a green kimono style shirt and a loose green pants, and wooden sandals.

"Well now if it isn't my favorite time traveling twins" he said in a joking tone his face partly eclipsed by a fan. Anyway how are the reincarnated Suzunami kids? He asked this time seriously.

"There has been an incident with the academe's third year trip here" Matsurai said in a serious tone.

"Yea three arrancar and a group of gillians attacked the group two teachers and alomost all students killed" Fujimaru added

"Hmmm a sound bad" Urahara said looking at the two unconisous boys and said "is that all you could rescue"?

"There was a girl but the third arrancar appered out of nowhere and swiped her and got away abefore I could do anything" Fujimaru sait in a low sad tone starring at the ground

"Bring them inside ill prepare a guesst room and contact Orahime, Ichigo, and the others". Urahara said flinging the door wide and ushering the two in.

Thirty minutes later 2:15 AM three people show up in front of Urahara's shop one was a brown haried girl the one to the right was a scowling orange haired boy with amber eyes the one on the left was a shorter girl with raven hair and violet eyes.

"Damn that Urahara! Why in the hell would he call us out here at this time of night?" the orange haired teen complained and kicked a rock that flew into Uhahara's head as he opened the door

"Calm down ichigo" the brown haired girl said running over to check out Urahara's head.

"Yea strawberry you could have hurt someone" yea someone else the raven haired girl thought to herself.

"Sorry Orahime, Rukia" Ichigo said looking at them tiredly "it just pisses me off. He grumbled.

After Urahara woke up and they went inside Ichigo saw Fujimaru and Matsurai sitting at the table.

"Yo Fujimaru ain't seen you in a while how's it been" Ichigo asked

"Mr Kurosaki we have a problem right now". Urahara spoke in his serious tone still rubbing hes head now a large bump where the rock hit

* * *

**So that's my fourth chapter I realy hope you injoyed it I need feedback plz review I want to know what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey again it's me I haven't had much time on the computer lately well here's my next chapter **

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach tite kudo does **

Chapter five

"Mr. Kurosaki we have a problem right now as I said earlier" Urahara started only to be cutoff.

"Yea Matsuri I ran into some arrancars that had attacked the academe trip to the world of the living" Fujimaru explaned ad he recounted the nights events Matsuri just nodded in agreement.

Damn I just can't get a brake I just get my powers back and now more arrancar, who was it Grimmjow Noritora? Ichigo complained trying to figure this out.

"And what is the lieutenant of squad thirteen doing in the world of the living anyway"? Urahara asked in a joking tone.

"Lieutenant Wow Rukia you finally made it to the big times" Fujimaru joked

"What about you I heard you and matsuri both turned down the opportunity to be captains since you both have bankai"? Rukia shot back at them.

"Hey you know we only did that because were worried about lord Segien and lady konoka's reincarnations". Matsuri and Fujimaru said in unison.

"Enough now children" ichigo said sarcastically to get their attention.

"Thank you ichigo" Urahara's voice went from a joking tone back to a serious one "the real problem we face is there are three survivors of this massacre and we only have two of them"

"What"? ichigo and rukia both looked shocked as looked at Uraharas stone face

"Yes though I think the class was a message, a warning that someone else is gathering power in Hueco Mundo and my bet it's one of the former espada that were left alive after the war" said ichigo with a smirk as he rested with his back on the wall.

Hey everyone he's waking up Orihime shouted as Caleb came to. He looked up at her and then jumped up when he looked around he didn't recognize anyone there

"Who are you and where am I"? Questioned the boy as he went for his zanpakuto.

"Stand down boy your safe" Rukia said flashing her lieutenant's badge on her arm

"Sorry lieutenant" he apologized as he bowed to her.

"It's alright your fine now" she assured him with a smile that completely disarmed him

So what exactly happened after I passed out Caleb asked his eyes filled with tears and hid voice quivering.

At this point everything went silent everyone was looking around at each other sadness rolled off the boy in waves. The others reluctant to say a thing until Fujimaru spoke up." Damn sorry guys he'll find out sooner or later, look I made it to you in time to save you and your friends but the moment I got to my sis a red haired arrancar took the girl quicker than I could react" he looked at the ground and closed his eyes. Something deep inside Caleb surfaced his gold eyes glowed slightly and he spoke

"I'll kill those bastards" he yelled threw clenched teeth as he slammed his fist into the table.

"I like your fire kid" Ichigo laughed

"Hold on kid you couldn't even take one of them how do you expect to take on the one who took your friend".Fujimaru said with concern

"I'll train and become stronger I won't lose again" Said Caleb with deep resolve

After all was said and done two were left in the room. His eyes are very familiar don't they Yoruichi? Urahara asked watching the sun rise as the others slept.

"Yes Kisuke they do they look like mine which is a Shihoin family trait; I might have an idea of who he is". She said from the shadows

"Hmm what do you mean Yoruichi" he asked truly intrigued at her statement?

"I'll have to go to the shihoin manor to confirm my suspicions". She said and then she was gone.

* * *

….

Later that night at an abandoned manor in the soul society she made her way slowly to the record hall. as she rolled out the ancient scroll and blew off the dust she read off the names she stopped at hers and flinched as she read the inscription, Banished, then she went over the ones of her sisters and their husbands. As she got to the youngest sister Mizori Shihoin died during child birth year 1990 husband Masaome kuronobi soul reaper deceased mission to world of the living 1995 son Caleb Kuronobi missing. There it is she thought to herself he is my nephew my sisters son. After that she quickly and quietly made her way back to the senkaimon gate in the pale glow of a full moon and opened it then leapt through. A couple of hours later she returned to Uraharas place.

"So is he who you thought hmm" urahara asked as she inters the store?

"Yes he is my little sister's kid he went missing after his father died during a mission". She said as she yawned in the early morning light.

So what now Yoruich we have to contact the soul society Urahara stated blatantly.

Yea I know go ahead and set up the link. She spoke as she walked in Oh and Kisuke I'm gonna take a bath" she a waved her hand as she disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Moments later a large screen surrounded by a purple vine like substance surrounding it. Displayed on the screen was nothing but static suddenly a hunched figure appeared,

"Hello head captain" Urahara chimed at the site of the old man

"What have you called for Kisuke" the old man roared

"Well well now head captain sorry for the intrusion but we have a little problem on our end" he said his face partially covered by his fan

"We already know about the classe's misfortune" Yamamoto said with a solemn tone.

"Yes but we have survivors two boys and one has Shihoin blood he stated. It turns out that he is the missing Kuronobi child

"Does he know that he come from the clan yet" he asked

Yes I do Caleb said showing himself in the door way, those arrancar captured her and I want to train here with Ichigo and Fujimaru to get stronger he pleaded with the old soul reaper

Very well you may train with them under Urahara's supervision and you will report in with progress reports on that training fair well and good luck boy He spoke and the screen went black

"Welcome to the living world Caleb Urahara spoke up and usherd him through the door


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach Mr. Kudo does although Caleb Kuronobi is my creation

Chapter 6

In the underground training grounds Ichigo and Caleb went back and forth though each strike that Caleb threw landed baud side angst Zangetsu

Missed me Ichigo mocked as he dodge Caleb's strike with ease.

In raged Caleb sheathed his zanpakuto pulled it out of his belt and held it out to his side then widened his stance.

"Caleb do you think you can do anything with a sheathed sword" Yoruichi called out.

"Just shut up and watch Aunty I'll show you"! With that he disappeared in a flash using flash step while drawing the sword he transcended flash step hot only a second long enough to catch ichigo off guard and land a cut on him.

"Wha" Yoruichi's mouth dropped and she thought: _using battojutsu during flash step the kids got potential. "_Hey what's with that aunty business mister" she quickly shot back.

Hey Ichigo you better start taking my training seriously now! Burn brightly in this dim world Munsakuru O Nensho! .he called his zanpakuto out with a strong gust of wind and dust the heat began to rise. As Ichigo looked on the dust settled Caleb's sword was long as Tensa Zangetsu he then noticed the color was bright crimson and glowing, radiating heat also he looked to his other to see it covered by samurai armor. Haaaaaaaa take this Ichigo Caleb lunged forward and slashed at Ichigo due to his increase in speed the light graze set his shihaksho on fire.

"Damn hot, hot, hot" he yelled as he struggled to remove the burning clothing once it hit the ground it was quickly reduced to cinders: _Damn I had better dodge those strikes that was a close "_fwew that was a close one kid those flames are dangerous" Ichigo continued as he readied himself for the next set.

"Wait Ichigo"! Urahara yelled as he lost his hold of the ladder and plummeted down the tall latter only to be caught by Yoruichi by the seat of his pants his face two inches from the ground.

"What Urahara"? A scowling Ichigo came flash stepping up to the two of them

I've been thinking about his training he's like you were right so don't cut him slack and go has hard as he is able just stop before you kill him" he said while he was still nose to the ground.

"Humph didn't think of it that way Ichigo" said scratching his head.

"You might be right he did gain his shikai in a life or death battle with an arrancar" said Yoruichi nodding to show her approval to his idea Just don't go killing my nephew k Ichigo she said with a wink.

Ok though it is getting late so let's get some sleep

The next morning Caleb was nowhere to be found they looked all over the shop and couldn't find him. Two hours and forty five minutes later Caleb was jolted out of the out of the tree that he was sleeping in. he fell down to the ground as the tree fell crashing down almost hitting him as he looked up he saw a hollow who's mask resembled a lizard with three black lines coming down from its forehead attacked him from above. Its claws slammed into the ground. Caleb rolled to the left and drew his sword

He He He kid laughed the hollow in a raspy distorted voice raising his left arm to reveal that he extended the middle claw to the length of a normal katana then slashed down connecting with Caleb's sword sending him flying back as he stood to attack he saw a blue arrow fly past him and slam hard into the hollow destroying him. He looked around to see who fired it but to his surprise he saw no one. After that he thought nothing of it and headed back to Urahara's place when he got back he told Ichigo and the others about the encounter at the park

"Dude sounds like Uryu saved your butt that was an adhuchas memos you fought in the park". Ichigo said through mouthfuls of food.

Uryu? Caleb asked.

"Yea he is one of the last Quinces in existence Yoruichi spoke as she set her bowl of ramen down "Oh I've got something for you before you start your training it will complement your speed".

After he ate and Caleb was handed a box inside was a baggier version of Yoruichi clothes the only difference was that his shirt was a blue sleeveless shirt and his loose pants tucked down into his boot s and connected to his belt was a leather sword holder simile to the ones used my Meiji era police used embroidered on the back was the kanji for his last name thou to his surprise was Shihoin not Kuronobi this was expanded to him that he was the last male with Shihoin blood and the only grandson of the last head of the clan so he inherits the name and is automatically becomes the next head. After he donned his new clothes discarding his blood stained academe uniform then descended the ladder to the underground training room to begin his days training.

Alright now Caleb I will be pushing you to your limit Ichigo declared as he raised his spiritual pressure more than twice what it had been as he pulled the giant combat knife shaped blade off his back.

Stifled the air was heavy and hard to breathe the weight almost brought him to his knees. Caleb responded by drawing his zanpakuto and also began gathering spiritual pressure as well

"Burn Brightly in this dim world, Munsakuru O Nensho" he called his shikai out once again covering his arm in armor and raising the temperature in the chamber. He disappeared and clashed with Ichigo again and again. Each strike sent sparks from the two swords. When Caleb was thrown back Ichigo went on the offensive every time he blocked Ichigo's sword it felt like he was being crushed. This went on for another fifteen minutes Caleb's speed was increasing slowly as he got used to Ichigo's spiritual pressure.

Is that as fast as you can go Ichigo? Caleb asked as he flashed around him striking repetitively along his entire body.

"Humph Getsuga Tensho Ichigo called out as Caleb's sword made contact with Zangetsu's edge blasting him with a bright blue blast, Caleb riding the Getsuga Tensho back struggling to hold his defense he forced energy into his blade and drove it home slicing the crescent shaped blast in two Standing bruised and bleeding he raised his sword and it instantly swirled with flames gathering into a ball near the tip of his sword it grew easily to about six feet in diameter. Bringing his sword down, he shot the ball of flames at Ichigo missing him nearly the stone in the center of his hand armor glowed the same brightness as his sword and raising his hand the fame ball was drawn back slamming into Ichigo incasing him in the ball. With Ichigo inside of the attack he slammed his hand shut and the ball violently exploded revealing a slightly singed Ichigo who just watched as the boy passed out due to exertion of that much energy.

"Damn Yoruichi he's really" something Ichigo said as Rukia used kido to heal his minor burns.

"Yes he is he really has potential" she spoke up with her eyes closed

"Yea he's just like you were isn't he Ichigo" Rukia teased.

"Actually yea it's uncanny but he is". He said

After dinner that night he stepped out to the back porch to meditate on the day's events.

The next two month went pretty much the same way about the third week of the second month he learned the attacks name Arashi no Hitsugi O Yaku and about the second week of the second month he could fire it more than five times without getting tired out as well it no longer exploded but incinerated everything in the ball. One day near the beginning of the third month while training with Ichigo Urahara came down the latter with a sad solemn look on his face the training was halted for the news that he had come to relay.

"I am truly sorry to report on the condition of you friend that was saved with you has died this morning at his family's estate". He said holding his head down in sadness.

"No nooooooooo"! Caleb roared tears rolling down his face the aura around his body took on a red tint and the temperatures rose drastically. Screaming wildly he slammed his crimson blade to the ground flamed erupted from his sword shattering the ground under the intense flames shot in a straight line leaving the path in front of him melted and shattered. Looking on in remorse both Ichigo and Yoruichi both understood how he felt. Much to everyone's surprise Yoruichi took her nephew into a comforting embrace as he broke down and cried dropping his sword to the ground fighting the tears back he looked up at her and said

"I will never let someone I care about die again I swear it on my life"! And again she saw something rare that not many shares a true inner fire similar to Ichigo's a will to protect.


End file.
